In the development of long horizontal drilling, changes in the fracking processes has seen the use of small volumes of oil with very large volumes of water. In today's drilling industry horizontal wells use anywhere between 3000/m3 of fluid to 60,000/m3 in the well bore fracking process and in multi stages. This volume requires a large footprint of storage on the lease site, the need for a new dual system would replace approximately 9.5 conventional 400 bbl tanks on a customer's location.
Today, fracking occurs continuously for hours. With this strenuous production the requirement of extra frack equipment on hand is needed in case of breakdowns; this is very important for a smooth and successful outcome.
Current wells are drilled for many meters horizontally and have up to 20 or more frack stages in the same well bore. This is why the need for an appropriate amount of tanks and storage of fluids is important for completion on time and on budget. As is the norm in today's fracking market, time to set up, store and take down are key to a customer's cost control.
Objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.